


蓝眼睛

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	蓝眼睛

村子里的猎人和魔法师猎到了龙，这个消息传来全村的孩子都沸腾了，大人们则是摆摆手，他们用手指点点自家孩子的脑门，然后继续做自己的事去了。捕捉到龙不是什么稀奇事，每个月总会有几只不那么聪明的家伙一头栽在村子里架在海边捕捉其他东西的网里，根本不用人们费心去捉它们。

一瓶薄荷草油，两片飞鱼的翅膀，五颗海蜘蛛的心脏，就能让一只龙晕晕乎乎，像只大猫一般对着你撒娇，把灼热的末日龙息喷的到处都是。大家并不想养一只会到处喷火的大型猛兽。

光和父亲被挤在人群中间，他努力伸长脖子想越过肩膀和脑袋好好看看被绑着许多咒令的那只巨大生物，可是他太矮了，还没到长个儿的年龄。他还没见过真正的龙，每次村里有误打误撞闯进来的龙，他都因为贪睡而错过了。这次他吵着嚷着让父亲带他来看看这只可怜生物，他不想总是紧紧挨着自己的父亲，想要偷偷跑到前面去，他转头看看父亲，他正皱着眉头带着不信任的神情打量着忙作一团的魔法师们，根本没有时间去看着他。于是光猫着腰，在拥挤的吵嚷的人群里穿行，不小心踩到某人的脚，撞到同样看热闹的村民。在他终于要窜到人群前面时，他突然被提了起来，他的父亲一脸怒气盯着他，接着他什么也没说，把光扛在自己肩膀上，大步向着家的方向走去。

你放开我，他尖叫着，捶打着父亲的背。可是他的父亲像是铁了心一般，不为他的哭闹所动。光的眉毛撇下来，嘴角也垂了下去，他望向父亲紧皱的眉头和脸上被海风刻出的痕迹，把那些抱怨默默咽到了肚子里去。父亲的脾气很爆，他怕挨打，光抽抽鼻子把眼泪藏起来。

晚饭的时候他也是心不在焉，好似那只陌生的龙偷走了他的心，用筷子挑着煮得松松散散的鱼肉，迟迟不送进口中。母亲见状要呵斥他，父亲却意外地阻止了母亲，他默不作声地咽下自己的饭菜，用他那粗糙的大手摸摸光的头。

吃完饭，父亲和母亲挤在狭窄的厨房做打扫，光则没精打采地挨着墙根躺下，看着一如既往深邃的夜空。他的朋友不知为何今晚没来找他玩，前些日子他们在森林深处找出一个巨大的废弃的矿井，约定好今晚趁着没人的时候去探险，可是那个朋友也许正在家里受罚。他发着呆，觉得自己快要睡着，这时他听到厨房里，母亲在对父亲说，那只龙是不是月底就要被杀了？

他一听到关于龙的事便竖起耳朵，可是父亲却没接话，他沉默着，这空白的时间里等得光心里要冒起火来。父亲说话了，为了要平息海神的愤怒，为了冬季平安地度过，这只龙是必要的。他一到月底就要亲自杀死这条龙。

光将耳朵紧紧贴在墙上，他只知道每个冬天来临之前的一段日子里父亲就会特别忙，早出晚归，但又不是出海打渔。原来，原来，父亲要去杀了那只龙。光因为得知了一个新的秘密而胆战心惊，他心脏跳得飞快，同时又难过不已。原来在他不知道的那些日子里，已经又许许多多的龙都死去了呀。父亲说，那只龙十分温顺，被捉住的时候甚至都没有反抗，简直不像是一只龙，像是草食动物……他听得眼泪几乎要掉下来，在他的想象里，那只可怜巴巴的龙变成了去年因为疾病死去的那头小羊，小羊总喜欢用舌头舔他的手心，软乎乎又暖和的小东西，窝在他的怀里十分乖巧。

他听不下去了，好奇心和失落感使他想要溜出去见见那只龙。黑夜里的村子很吓人，他回忆着灯塔的位置，龙就被锁在塔那边。

光在黑暗里一深一浅地走着，穿过郁郁葱葱的灌木，他看到海港那里为晚归者留的橙色的小灯，灯光将周围的石块笼罩上一层柔和的轻纱，这让他心里的恐惧减少了一点点。他像只猴子一般顺着大小不一的石头向下爬去，摸到那条通往灯塔的小路上。他哼着歌给自己打气，越是接近灯塔他便越是害怕，说不定那只龙没有父亲讲得那么温顺，见他是个小小的孩子便凶相毕露，一张口就将他吞进肚子里去。

光胡思乱想着，一个不注意被地上凸起的石头绊了一跤。这一下跌得可不轻，他狼狈不堪地坐起来，被眼前的巨大生物吓了一跳。龙就静静在他眼前睡着，巨大的呼吸声带动着附近生长着的植物轻轻抖动。光掩不住兴奋的心情，顾不得腿上的伤口，站起来打量着这只巨大的生物。它真如书上的图画一样，身上长满了凹凸不平的角质物和坚硬的鳞片，眼睛凸起，双翼展开后被锁链死死捆在地面上。龙睡得悠哉，全然不觉危险。

光小心翼翼绕着它走了一圈，他生怕惊醒了这只危险的生物，过了一会儿他又忍不住想要伸手去摸摸它的鳞片，他不会很用力的，他想，龙应该不会这么快醒来。于是光伸出手，轻轻触摸龙嶙峋的表面，龙鳞冰冷，但没有想象里潮湿的触感，它们冰冷地反射着月光。

就在他放松警惕时，龙悄悄睁开了眼睛，它的瞳孔像猫一般竖成一条直线，它缓缓转动眼珠，终于定格在完全呆住的光身上。龙注视着他，它试图活动一下自己的双翼，却发现它们被锁在了地上，它便重新将头搁在地上，喉咙里发出低低的咕噜声，向后小幅度地挪动身体，尽管留给它活动的地方很少。龙烦躁不安地晃了晃身体，想要挣脱强加给自己的牢笼，相似的动作重复几次后，它意识到这是徒劳的，它将注意力重新转移到光的身上。

光张大了嘴，他还从未见过一只活着的龙，醒着的龙总比一只睡着的龙有意思多了。

你会说话吗？光小心地靠近了龙一点。

龙注视着他，它的眼睛圆圆的，它鼻翼翕动，难掩好奇地嗅着他的气味，然后慢慢地向他的方向挪过去一点。光伸出手试探着抚摸了龙的眼睛周围的鳞片，龙像是被吓了一跳，迅速移开了头，但在意识到他并无恶意后，它重新靠了过去。

你会时常抢公主吗喜欢吃什么，我听说龙都喜欢宝石，你害怕吗，冷不冷？他问了一连串问题，可是龙只是呆呆看着他，瞪着圆圆的眼睛。光与它对视，大眼瞪小眼，龙像只猫一般缩缩脑袋，光泄了气一般靠在龙的身上。龙听不懂他在说什么，它好似一个傻傻的小孩子，还不会说话，还不知道世界是什么样，连被绑起来也不抱怨，只会一个劲盯着你。

光向龙靠近了些，海风太冷了，他还是小小的孩子。不知怎的，他今晚不想回家去了，尽管被父亲发现免不了一顿揍，但是他还是想和这只龙待在一起。他紧紧依偎着巨龙，龙把头搁在地上，好奇地观察着小小的光。接着，不可思议的事情发生了，一团雾或者别的什么，包裹住龙，它的体型急速缩小，变成一个普普通通的青年躺在月光下。光张大了嘴，现在已经不能用“它”来称呼青年了。月光温柔地盖在青年的身上，他有着柔和的五官和结实的身体，让人很难把他和刚刚的巨龙联系在一起。那些厚重的锁链并没有因青年缩小而松懈半分，它们仍紧紧束缚着他，青年无奈地冲着光笑笑。

你的名字是什么，他说。

光小心翼翼说出了自己的名字。光，是个好名字。青年仔细咀嚼着他的名字，是个好名字。他咧开嘴笑了起来，这让他更加不像威严的龙了。

我叫奥尔什方。青年说道，能让我靠近看看你吗？

光闻言一点点挪过去，他连呼吸都紧张起来，靠近了看奥尔什方完完全全就是个温和的小少爷，哪有半分凶恶的影子，他都能在奥尔什方清澈的眼睛里看到自己傻傻的模样。光缩缩脑袋，他有点害羞，早知道龙是一个彬彬有礼的青年的话，他就穿那件最好的衬衫来了，而不是穿了个背心裤衩就跑过来了，而且头发还乱蓬蓬的。奥尔什方头发柔顺，指甲里还没有泥巴，眼睛清亮，让光整个人都窘迫起来，手脚都不知道该怎么放。

晚安，奥尔什方！他大声喊了一句，在龙还没有反应过来便一溜烟地跑回丛林里去了。

第二天，光起得很早，他心里揣了个巨大的秘密，这个秘密像一刻也不停的小动物似的挠着他的心。他知道了巨龙的秘密——龙是一个温和的青年，他祈祷谁都不要发现这个秘密。这一天他在那群平时玩在一起的孩子们中间都得意洋洋，把背挺得笔直。

阿光昨晚一定是胆小才没和我们去森林里冒险，孩子们吵吵嚷嚷。

才不是呢，光心里想，昨晚我可是去看了龙的人，和你们才不一样呢。他把这句话藏在心里，等着父亲吃完早饭，然后带他一起出海，这样他就能看到那只龙，不，是奥尔什方先生了。可是光又悲伤起来，奥尔什方月底就要被杀死了，他是那么的好，还夸他的名字好听，如果他真的死去了，那是多么令人难过的事情啊。

路过灯塔的时候，他悄悄将目光投向巨龙，他还是龙的模样，正闭着眼睛休息。看热闹的孩子们围着他打转，他们好奇地摸摸他的鳞片和鼻子，然后又笑着把手飞快地移开。光在心里哼哼，可是只有我一个人见过奥尔什方先生。

坐在父亲的渔船上，光气鼓鼓地瞪着父亲，好像要把父亲的背盯出一个洞来。父亲好似感觉到他的目光，回过头问他是没吃饱饭才把眼睛瞪那么圆吗。

光忍不住了，他大声质问父亲一定要杀死那只龙吗？

父亲的神情一瞬间凝重起来，他松开船桨，蹲下来，把手摁在光的头顶，柔声问他怎么知道这件事的。

光支支吾吾，说出来那天偷听墙角的事。

父亲若有所思的望着他，半晌，他只对光说，不要把这件事说给光的小伙伴听，这是村子里的秘密。

光难过得要哭了，他拽住父亲的衣角问他可不可以不要杀死那条龙，龙一定也有兄弟姐妹….

父亲没回头，他们的小船离村子越来越远。光坐在船上，吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，眼泪像串珠一般落个不停。

那天晚上，光再一次偷偷溜出来去找奥尔什方先生。龙看到是他，便快活地鼓动翅膀，变成那个温和的青年。光轻轻用手指触碰奥尔什方身上被锁链捆住的地方，很难受吗，他问。

还算可以，奥尔什方再一次笑起来，你看起来很难过。

光使劲摇摇头，他不能说，要是奥尔什方先生知道自己会死……一定会更加难过，自由被剥夺后，连生命都要进一步掠夺走，这样对奥尔什方太不公平了。

光也不是没想过替他解开那些烦人的锁链，可是锁链上附着了强大的魔法，只要他试图去破坏它们，他的手掌就会被烧灼出伤口，凭他的一己之力丝毫无法撼动这个牢笼。

奥尔什方见他每天都要吃力地去破坏那些锁链，他一开始还会劝光不要再去尝试了，后来见他过于固执也就不再劝说，自己躺在一边闭目养神。他似乎从不担忧自己被捉起来这件事，据奥尔什方自己说，他是和家人一起越冬时被剩下来，因为他飞得太慢，前一天晚上还遭遇了风暴，他同父亲走散。在饥寒交迫下，不得已落在这个位于海岛上的小村子里。

对不起，他诚恳地道歉，我的魔法对这个笼子没有效果。

光慌了神，他不想让奥尔什方道歉，他把受了伤的手掌藏在背后。但奥尔什方执意要他伸出手来，光唯唯诺诺地靠近了一些，把手伸出来。随着轻柔的低吟声，那是光不曾听过的上古的，繁复的咒语，他的手掌上的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合，化脓的地方消失，新的组织长出来，皮肤迅速愈合，不到一分钟，他的手掌又如原来那般光洁。

这点小事我还是可以做到的，他笑着说。

可是，光把目光投向奥尔什方身上被铁链勒出的淤青，可奥尔什方却不在意。

我到过很多地方，奥尔什方悄声说，靠过来，我把这些讲给你。

于是光和他靠在一起，他的身体温暖而干燥，令人安心。

奥尔什方告诉他，在他还是只很小很小的龙的时候跟着父亲，到过居住着各种神奇生物的森林，也见到过真正的勇者，他不畏艰难拔出了那把石中剑，斩下邪恶的魔鬼的头颅。光真羡慕啊，那些地方，他可能一辈子也去不了哇，不可能见到巨大而耀眼的水晶，烈日下的砂砾，还有奥尔什方先生的故乡，终年被积雪覆盖的山岭。龙一族栖息在那片高山上，那里可以看到日落，看雪地被落日的余晖染成红色。

到了冬天，所有的龙都在巨大的山洞里冬眠……直到雪地里冒出第一棵植物。奥尔什方说，大家都挤在一起，这个的尾巴会不小心扫到那个的鼻子。

光看到他的眼底飞快地掠过一阵悲凉，他忍不住伸出手摸摸奥尔什方的头发。

快回去吧，他推推光，你的父母该着急了。

可是，先生你呢？光说。

我是龙，我总有办法回家的。他说。他的眼睛里是让人安心的沉静。

海岛迎来了第一场雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花落入海水中便不见了踪影，光也不得不换上了厚厚的毛衣，他过去很喜欢雪花，可是这次他都在祈祷不要下雪，因为这意味着奥尔什方很快就要离开他了。

奥尔什方总说自己有办法回去，可是他却迟迟不愿行动，任由雪花落在他的鳞片上。

下雪了啊，他张开嘴巴，像个孩子一般去接那些轻盈的小精灵。

奥尔什方先生为什么还不离开这座小岛呢，光用快哭了的声音问他。

龙摇晃着脑袋，把雪花震落，他不解地看着光。

奥尔什方先生也有父母吧，马上就冬天了，再不回去，山洞里就没有你的位置了。他努力不让眼泪掉下来。

奥尔什方目不转睛看着光，过了很久，他才用很小很小的声音说，我已经回不去了….我的魔法都消失了，我可能回不去家了。

他对光隐瞒了变成人类是一件多么消耗魔法的事，他的魔法一部分用来维持那颗心脏的跳动，一部分维持每天晚上的青年形态，已经接近极限了，再也没有多余的部分供他飞起来，挣脱锁链，飞到家乡去了。

可是他仍然想让那个闷闷不乐的小男孩笑起来，给他讲述那些奇妙的，他曾经经历过的故事，因为有一天光会用的上，不至于像他第一次那样笨拙地向世界打招呼。

光再也忍不住眼泪了，它们落在地上，砸出一个又一个水印。龙望着他，他眨眨眼睛，他的眼睛里倒映出哭个不停的光，于是他像往常那样和光靠在一起。

人类的眼泪好烫啊，他模模糊糊地想，为什么会这么烫呢。


End file.
